This invention relates generally to the transmission of light from the output of one optical device to the input of another and, more particularly, to the coupling of fibers in the path of transmission.
An optical fibers connector with flared sockets leading to a bore has been disclosed by Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,582. The flared sockets receive conical plugs from which fibers extend into abutting relationship in the bore. Each plug has a bore through which a fiber is threaded. Then, the fiber must be cemented in place. In addition to the difficulties inherent in cementing the fiber, the probabilities of achieving alignment in the plug and avoiding damage to the fiber are low.